AMOR inesperado
by chinitahadita
Summary: ¿ Qué pasaría si los hermanos salvatore y bonnie van a Beacon Hills para buscar la cura de elena y se encuentran con la manada de Scott MCall, Theo Raeken se enamorara de la bruja ? bonnie/theo raeken y menciones a Klonnie
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie, Damon y Stefan viajaron un Beacon hills en busca de la un hechizo con El que pudieran volver a la vida a Elena sin tener que sacrificar a Bonnie.**

 **Cuando llegaron Damon y Stefan alquilaron Una mansión**

 **PVD = Bonnie**

 **-Chicos Yo quiero Seguir mis Estudios de Manera voy a ir a la preparatoria de Aquí**

 **-Yo Pienso Que esta bien Bon Bon- Dijo Damon**

 **\- Si, Pero cuando te necesitemos Debes Estar aquí**

 **-Lo Prometo Stefan**

 **-esta Bien, un chicos se me olvido decirles Alaric me presto su anillo**

 **Para no morir**

 **-O Bien eso es bueno teniendo en Cuenta Que Siempre heno Problemas-Dijo Damon**

 **\- Bueno SUPONGO Que deberia ir a dormir teniendo en Cuenta Que mañana voy a la preparatoria**

 **PDV = a Scott**

 **Mañana volvemos nuestro de Último Año en la preparatoria y de Todos Seguimos unidos Junto Con Un viejo amigo Que Volvió Theo Raeken del cual Stiles sigue desconfiando por su traición, es decir yo tadavía no confío al 100 por ciento, pero ya lo perdone**

 **Al día siguiente ...**

 **Me levante muy Temprano me bañe y me vestí con Una chaqueta negra pantalones grises y polera gris. Al Llegar me reuní con Lidia, Malia, Theo, Stiles, Liam y Kira, Hablamos Un poco y después Nos Fuimos una clases.**

 **PVD = Bonnie**

 **La Escuela era Grande, aunque No Tanto Como la de Mistyc Falls, con Un monton de alumnos.**

 **Me dirigí al salón de clase Después de TODO soy una bruja mi intuición me Guía Donde Debo ir, al Llegar Me Sente Y ESPERE a que los Demás Alumnos llegaran junto con el profesor, Cuando Los Demás Alumnos Llegaron Pude ver un un chico alto, con ojos verdes, pelo perfecto, musculatura perfecta y una Sonrisa asesina, Pero puedo Sentir Una Extraña Energía proveniente de el algo sobrenatural, La Verdad no me extrañaría. Lo Miré Por un instante y luego vi El Mensaje en mi celular era Damon**

 **-Hola Bon Bon TENEMOS UN Problema**

 **\- ¿Cual, Que Paso?**

 **Justo llego el profesor**

 **\- Después hablamos llego el profesor, ven a verme una las 12:00 en el recreo**

 **Silencie mi celular y lo guarde en mi cartera Justo el profesor entro**

 **\- Chicos ella es Bonnie (me señalo) es de Mistic Falls espero**

 **Que la traten de Como en su Casa**

 **Theo PDV**

 **Al entrar en el salón Todas las chicas gritaron y me pidieron Que Me Siente con ellas la, verdad se siente bien saber Que les gusto a las chicas, Pero las chicas no están en mis planes de Ser mejor persona, tengo suerte De que Scott me Haya perdonado mi traición por Lo Que me Sente con la chica nueva, la cual sea por Lo Que Dijo el profesor se llama Bonnie, Tenia ojos verdes, era morena de un tono caramelo, pelo largo y negro y era delgada. Al sentarme le dedique Una de mis sonrisas asesinas: Al hacerlo ella sonrió Tenia una Sonrisa sensual Después de eso estuvimos Toda La clase en silencio**

 **PDV = Bonnie**

 **El chico guapo se sentó Junto a Mí Y Me dedico una Sonrisa asesina Por la Cual Las Otras chicas me dedicaron miradas asesinas (en mala Manera), el resto de la clase Estuvo en silencio Hasta Que tocaron la campana de recreo a Las 12:00 el chico salio INMEDIATAMENTE, yo también me dirigí a mi casillero Guarde los libros y Salí al patio para encontrarme con Damon, Stefan y kla Klaus ... ¿Que hace aquí?**

 **PDV = Klaus**

 **Llegue aquí Con La Intención De que Bonnie me AYUDE a vencer a Marcel y poder Traer de Vuelta a Mis Hermanos, La Verdad de Creo Que Va a Ser Bastante Difícil convencerla teniendo en Cuenta Que casi la mato ...**

 **Al Verla casi quedo con los ojos abiertos ESTABA hermosa con su pelo brillante su piel que HACIA contraste con la luz del sol Y Sus ojos verdes preciosos.**

 **PDV = Stiles**

 **Vi a Tres Hombres Que parecían muy Sospechosos ya una chica Que probablemente era nueva era muy ... linda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desvié La Mirada páa encontrar a mis amigos y Theo conversando, me dirigí a Ellos y les Dije Lo Que vi.**

 **PDV = Theo**

 **Era la chica nueva de mi clase de inglés ESTABA Hablando con Tres Hombres**

 **\- O Si Ella esta en mi clase de inglés de Creo Que se llama Bonnie y Viene de Mystic Falls**

 **\- Okey, Cuando nos Vayamos Hablaremos Con Ella le preguntaremos Cosas y Despues iremos con Derek y le pregontaremos Que Sabe de Mystic Falls-DIJO de Scott**

 **\- Yo digo Que la Hagamos Hablar a la fuerza - Dijo Malia**

 **Me encanta su instinto salvaje, era muy linda: Además**

 **PDV = Bonnie**

 **Klaus me conto la historia y como me pedía Que le AYUDE un sacar de su Mundo de Sueños a SUS hermanos. No se que decir ¿Por Qué ayudaría a alguien que me trato de matar? Y CUANDO Justo iba a decir Que no hablo Damon.**

 **\- EL Tiene el libro de hechizos de su mama donde esta el hechizo para Traer un Elena de vuelta**

 **\- es cierto Bonnie yo se como una amiga Ayudar tu (Me Puso su Brazo Alrededor de mis Hombros)**

 **Tomé su brazo lo doble y lo Deje en el suelo, Gracias por la táctica de defensa Alarico.**

 **-Guau Así Que Sabes CÓMO defenderte muy bien (lo SOLTE) Que dices ¿tú me Ayudas y Te ayudo?**

 **PDV = Sott**

 **Mîrê a los chicos**

 **-Ella SABE CÓMO defenderse**

 **\- Yo lo hago mejor**

 **\- Lo Se Malia**

 **PDV = Theo**

 **Guau Así Que No Es Tan inocente Pense Como, Debo Decir Que sus movimiento son Rápidos**

 **PDV = Bonnie**

 **-Pfff esta bien , Pero si no cumples con tu promesa yo misma ocupare Todos Mis Poderes para destruirte**

 **\- Lo prometo (DIJO Con Su sonrisa era muy guapo, Pero No confio en el)**

 **-Está Bien Despues de la Escuela te Venimos a buscar- Dijo Stefan**

 **-esta Bien adiós chicos y Klaus**

 **-Adiós Bon Bon - Dijo Damon (NOS HICIMOS los mejores amigos)**

 **PDV = a Scott**

 **\- Bien chicos Esta Es Nuestra Oportunidad de Hablar Con ella, sean amistosos**

 **\- Siempre los somos- DIJO Lidia**


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV = Bonnie**

 **estaba** **Debajo de un árbol CUANDO un grupo de chicos Donde Pude ver al chico guapo se acercaron.**

 **-Hola ¿Eres nueva Cierta? soy Scott**

 **-Si Soy Bonnie**

 **\- Un gusto conocerte**

 **Al Verlo me di Cuenta que se era un hombre lobo lo sea cual no me sorprendió, Pero No le dije nada, Porque seguramente me preguntaría Como lo sé y nadie Dębe saber Que soy una bruja muy Poderosa.**

 **-Igualmente**

 **\- Bueno ELLOS son Lidia (Señalo A una pelirroja de ojos verdes) ella es Malia (Señalo una uña de pelo corto y café con ojos marrones La Cual Me Puso Sus Ojos azules, Pero hice Como Si no lo neté) el es Stiles (Señalo un chico flaco, pálido con ojos marrones) ella es kira (señalo una una chica asiática con ojos negros y pelo largo negro), el es Theo señalo al chico Extremadamente guapo Que me dedico una Sonrisa con la Cual casi me derrito) y el es Liam (señalo un un chico con ojos azules y un Poco Más joven, Pero era muy Atractivo)**

 **-UN gusto conocerlos a todos (Sonó mi celular con la canción Omen de disclosure y Sam Smith) me disculpan un minuto**

 **Me aleje un poco, era Stefan**

 **\- Hola Stefan**

 **\- Bonnie hola disculpa por molestar tanto, Pero se** **nos Olvidó Preguntar ¿a que hora sales?**

 **\- A las 16:00 (Eran las 13:00)**

 **\- O bien Adios**

 **\- Adios**

 **Donde volví Estaban los chicos**

 **\- Disculpen mis amigos se preocupan mucho por mi**

 **\- No te preocupes**

 **(Sonó El Timbre)**

 **-bueno FUE un gusto conocerte aaa ... disculpa ¿Cuál es tu Apellido? - Pregunto Stiles**

 **-Benett**

 **-esta bien adiós**

 **Cuando me di vuelta ESTABA Theo con su sonrisa firma**

 **-O Hola te acompaño una clases-DIJO**

 **-Mmm ... prefiero Que no o si no las Demás chicas me van a matar**

 **-jajajaja, no creo**

 **-bueno Está Bien**

 **\- Está bien ¿Por Cierto a que clase vas?**

 **-Matemática**

 **-Igual yo**

 **Caminamos Hablando Hasta Que Llegamos al salón de clase se sentó al Lado Mio, Pero No hablamos. Sonó la campana y Salí para encontrarme con los chicos, Estaban Ahí, Pero antes De que con fuera con ellos una mano me toco la espalda Y Como reflejo La tome y, doble.**

 **\- Tranquila soy yo Theo**

 **-O Disculpa no fue mi Intención**

 **\- Tranquila**

 **-Está Bien, no quiero sonar descortés, ¿Pero Que Quieres?**

 **-Solo Quería darte mi Número por SI ALGUNAS ves Tienes dudas Por Las Clases y Quieres estudiar**

 **\- Ok, muchas gracias**

 **\- OK adiós**

 **-Adiós**

 **Me Encontré con Damon Que Me FUE un buscar, hablamos Durante Todo el trayecto.**


End file.
